A Hero
by Keagen
Summary: 'What if Jack and Jamie has a little more in common than they would've thought' A short oneshot told in 3rd POV


**Slight spoilers. I actually have a cousin who was a twin. Or, is. His brother had drown saving his twin, leaving only one of the two alive. **

**Characters do not belong to me. Read after story to get some information behind this story.**

"I'm home!"

Jamie heard his mother call from the kitchen, responding to him. Dropping his bag at the door, he walked over to the kitchen, hoping that there will be something to eat. His mother seemed to know exactly what he had in mind because the second he sat down, she slid over a plate of celery with peanut butter. "So how was school?" his mother asked, watching as Jamie happily eat his snack. A groan was his answer.

"In history, they're having this family history project. Something about ancestors," Jamie said with a slight grimace. It did not sound any fun at all. He rather go outside and play in the snow. Of course, that only made him miss Jack Frost worse. Pushing that aside for now, he looked back at his mother. "Do you know anything about our ancestors?" he inquired.

His mother hummed thoughtfully, thinking. While thinking, she continued to put the dishes away. Finally turning back to her son, she answered his question. "Well, I know that they had immigrated from Germany around the 1700. But that's all I know," she finished, apologetically. "Go ask your father."

Jamie sighed before walking to his father's office. Being polite, he knocked on the door before walking in. He looked up over his computer monitor before he asked what Jamie needed. "Can you tell me something about my ancestors? It's for school."

Leaning back in his chair, Jamie's father looked up at the ceiling, something he often did when thinking. "Your great, great, grandma came from Germany and had two kids. That would be," he hesitated before continuing. "on my side of the family. Your mother's side is from England, but that goes far back."

Intrigued, Jamie asks, "What happened to them?" He wanted to know if something cool happened, kinda like Jimmy's grandfather who was in the war. That was cool!

"I'm not quite sure," his father answered, at first lowering Jamie's hopes. However, he continued. "My mother told me this story only once or twice. Your twice great grandma was named Claudia and she had two children. I think the names was Jack and Emma? I'm not sure about the last one. They had American names, so they could fit in better," he explained to Jamie. He continued, "Anyways, if I'm right, Emma was drowning, but Jack saved her, costing his life. So, I guess you could say he was a hero. But there's not a lot of detail. Emma, _my_ grandma -whom I've never met, by the way – never talked about it. She also died young. And that's about it," he finished.

Jamie's eyes were wide. '_Just like Jack Frost!_' he thought to himself excitedly. How cool was it that he was family to someone like Jack? Thanking his father, he ran out of the room to write this down for his project. In the end, he _did_ had a cooler story! A real-life, actual hero in his family!

A hero named Jack.

**So it's my birthday today and I ****_finally_****got the Rise of the Guardians after drooling over it since I've watched the trailer. Well, when I was watching, I couldn't help but notice the similarities of Jack's sister and Jamie. And to those who don't like the fact that he's German, I apologize. But I actually did do my research this time! About three hundred years ago, it was about 1700s, which is also the time where most Germans migrated. Please also note that I suck at history, so if there's anything wrong, I'm sorry. Plus the whole fact that Jack's outfit looks kinda 'Dutch', doesn't it?**

**One last point: I ****_know_****I 'got the death wrong'. I know how he died, but Jamie's father doesn't. So this is the father saying what ****_he _****knows. Also, I don't think Jack's accent would be strong at all. Because he (in my head) wasn't born in Germany. He also had three hundred and plus years to practice an American accent ;D**


End file.
